


Radiance

by Ankhiale



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankhiale/pseuds/Ankhiale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only two things Thom has ever loved. Warning for implied character death. For a prompt over at Goldenlake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiance

Thom has always dreamed of being great. In that, he is like Alanna, though she wouldn't recognize the parallel. She talks always of duty, of honor, of chivalry, and yet she radiates greatness like a small sun.

The Bazhir call her the Burning-Brightly One. Thom is the only northerner who realizes it's not a reference to her hair.

He does not like women; there are none who can compare to a twin. He disdains other men. Everyone thinks, therefore, that he is a narcissist, and Thom lets them think that, because they are all so quick to see scandal where there is none that telling the truth would only make things worse.

There are only two things Thom has ever loved: his magic and his sister. 

When it comes to a choice, there isn't one. There never was.


End file.
